<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic, the hedgehog from Mobius by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465997">Sonic, the hedgehog from Mobius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, F/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wonders about Sonic's home planet and aliens in general.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Tom wondering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom, or as Sonic called him-Donut Lord, was standing in the kitchen spreading some strawberry jam on his toast for breakfast. Despite trying not to, he smiled to himself and nodded at no one in particular. The blue devil had been living with them for 3 months now. To say his life was turned upside down was a great understatement. When he imagined alien life, well, he imagined some kind of flesh eating monster or giant octopus that would try to obliterate Earth for its own gain. What he hadn’t imagined was a 3 foot tall-blue, talking ball of fluff. He almost forgot about the fact that he could somehow run faster than mach 1; something the hedgehog was quite proud of. He still had trouble comprehending that he, of all people, was chosen by the blue devil to live with.</p><p><br/>The sheriff was also thankful that the government hadn’t come knocking on his door, trying to dissect Sonic or throwing him in prison. Instead, they bribed him with an Olive Garden gift card to stay silent. He sipped his coffee and hummed. He had imagined that they would try to study Sonic, or at least question him, but none of that happened. The government simply swept it under the rug and pretended everything was as usual. If it hadn’t been that there was an alien from who knows where peacefully sleeping in his attic above him, everything would have actually been pretty normal.</p><p><br/>He often found himself thinking, like anyone would, about Sonic's home planet. He had called it “Mobius” but other than that, he didn’t say much. All that Tom knew was that he had to leave when he was 5 because the other inhabitants on his planet were trying to use him because of his incredible speed, and that he had been living on Earth for 10 years plus, that there was someone named Longclaw who sent him here. He and Maddie were honestly more surprised by his young age and how he was able to survive than the fact that he came “from the far side of the universe”.</p><p><br/>Not to mention how advanced they were. Those rings, well, to put it simply, they were amazing-no, Incredible! He had spent hours trying to wrap his head around how they worked but eventually just threw his hand up, sighed, and gave up. He figured the government was doing the same. He could only imagine all the other technology Mobius had that would put airplanes or the moon landing to shame.</p><p><br/>Ignoring everything else about Sonic, he was still an alien. That meant that aliens existed. One of Tom's friends back in college always talked to Tom about his ideas and theories about aliens. One of those was about some kind of Great filter. Not a physical filter, but like some kind of challenge that life has to pass to survive. His friend kept trying to figure out whether we were behind it, or whether it was in front of us. If it was in front of us, then we would almost certainly be doomed. He also said that if alien life was found, the more complex it was, the rarer the chance that the filter is behind us. Back then he mostly ignored him for the most part, preferring to chat about sports, but now he seriously found himself wondering about the things he said.</p><p><br/>What confused Tom even more was the fact that Sonic could speak perfect English and that he was so similar to a human and hedgehog. He has a lot of traits of a hedgehog but acts mostly human. How was it possible that life on other planets was so similar to life on Earth? Sonic also keeps insisting that he’s a hedgehog, but of course, he’s not. Hedgehogs are tiny, brown rodents, not 3 feet tall and blue. He sighed and figured that he would just have to ask Sonic, though he wasn’t sure if the hedgehog would know himself.</p><p><br/>He decided that later today, he would ask sonic about his home planet. The only thing he feared was that the blue devil wouldn’t want to talk about it. He obviously had some very bad experiences on his planet. Tom sighed again, rethinking his decision and wondering what Maddie would do. But as always, curiosity got the best of him and decided that he had to do it, though, if he could, he would try to find a way to subtly do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A chao; what's that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While talking about Pokemon, Sonic accidently mentions chao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was sitting on the couch, binge watching Pokemon Sun and Moon while Maddie was checking her phone. Tom strode over and sat down. “Hey buddy, whatcha watching?”</p>
<p><br/>“Pokemon! It’s so cool! Did you see how Pikachu used a lightning bolt? It’s just like me!” exclaimed Sonic.</p>
<p><br/>Tom nodded “Yeah, it is pretty cool” he thought for a moment, then added “did you like the episode about the pancake race?” remembering how that was one of Jojo’s favorites.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh yeah, that one was like a chao race.” the blue devil replied, still staring at the tv.</p>
<p>Tom gave Sonic a confused look “ a what?”</p>
<p><br/>Sonic realised what he said and hesitated with ears pinned flat against his skull, pausing the TV, he said “oh…umm, how do I explain this? Well… on the planet i come from, Mobius, there are these small creatures called chao. Sometimes chao races and fights are hosted.”</p>
<p><br/>Maddie looked up, worried, thinking about how so far, this sounded like a dog fight. “Fights? Like they fight each other? Don’t they get hurt?”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, yeah, but it’s not like they are forced to. It’s like in Pokemon, the pokemon like fighting, so do the chao.” Sonic quickly explained. “But i've only seen one before, and I could only watch from a distance because someone could have spotted me.”</p>
<p>Tom thought for a moment “what do they look like? The chao I mean.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, uh, they're kinda round, well not really, but their bodies are, and they’re about this big.” Sonic responded, then held his hands apart at soccer ball length. “ I don’t really know how to explain it”.</p>
<p><br/>Tom thought for a moment “Why don’t you draw them?”</p>
<p><br/>“Huh?”</p>
<p><br/>“That's a great Idea” exclaimed Maddie, getting up “I’ll get some crayons and paper.”</p>
<p><br/>Moments later, she returned with the supplies and handed them to Sonic, who immediately grabbed a blue crayon and started drawing a circle.<br/>After he was done, Tom looked at the paper. The chao had a teardrop shaped head with a circle somehow floating above it, two large eyes, a “v” shaped mouth, round body with a pair of wings attached, and four jelly-bean shaped limbs. He asked “what’s that circle thing floating above it?”</p>
<p><br/>“No Idea” replied Sonic confidently and Maddie stifled a giggle.</p>
<p><br/>“Also what's with the wings, that thing can’t fly right?” Tom asked thinking that there was no way that those tiny wings could do anything.</p>
<p><br/>“No it can’t, but it can float” answered Sonic again, making Maddie’s slight giggling turn into laughter.</p>
<p><br/>“ What do you mean float?” wondered a very puzzled Tom.</p>
<p><br/>“Well I dunno, they just kinda float around the place, it looks kinda funny actually” added Sonic.</p>
<p><br/>Tom was about to ask more but Sonic had already unpaused the TV and was fully immersed in it. He glanced at Maddie who in return gave him a smile and shrugged. They were definitely going to talk about it later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry for not updating. I have no excuses other than the fact that I love The office. I'll try to update more frequently. Also, I wrote the whole chao floating thing because chao kinda look like they float in my opinion and Sonic could easily confuse flying and floating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tom and Maddie Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom And Maddie talk about what Sonic said earlier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom gently picked up a sleeping Sonic, carefully putting his hands on his back so as to not get poked by the hedgehog’s sharp quills, and carried him into the attic. He chuckled as he lay him down on the racecar bed and covered him in a blanket. This had become a daily occurrence. Sonic would claim that he could stay up all night; Would fall asleep. Then, Tom carried him upstairs.</p>
<p><br/>As he made his way down the stairs, he thought about the conversation they had earlier. He found Maddie sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. “What do you think?” he began.</p>
<p><br/>She raised an eyebrow, “about what?”</p>
<p><br/>“ You know, the chao.” he added.</p>
<p><br/>She thought for a moment, “Well, they seem pretty cute. But I’m worried about the whole fighting thing.”</p>
<p><br/>“Sonic did say that they like fighting.” reassured Tom “It could be like how dogs love to play”</p>
<p><br/>She paused for a moment, thinking it over “I guess you're right. But I do wonder if the chao are like pets to the people on Sonic’s planet.”</p>
<p><br/>Tom shrugged, “I mean probably, what else would they be?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah that makes sense,” agreed Maddie “I wonder if they play fetch.”</p>
<p><br/>Tom snorted and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few seconds, Maddie spoke up in disbelief, shaking her head, “I can’t believe Crazy Carl was right, I mean everyone thought he was a maniac! Who would have thought that he was being truthful?”</p>
<p><br/>Tom snickered, “You should have seen the drawing of Sonic that he showed me. To be fair, he wasn't that far off, but he wasn’t too close either.”</p>
<p><br/>She grinned “I wish”</p>
<p>He smiled back “You know what Sonic called Carl once? Super Observant Carl.”</p>
<p><br/>She Laughed “Ha! No way!”</p>
<p><br/>He acted offended and gasped, “Would I ever lie to you about stuff like Carl thinking that Sonic ate batteries!”</p>
<p><br/>This set them both into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes, Tom looked out the Window, into the night sky, “It’s crazy to think that we could be looking at a whole nother civilization like us right now.”</p>
<p><br/>Maddie hummed in agreement, “And to think that humans thought that they were the center of the universe for so long. I wonder what their society and culture looks like.”</p>
<p><br/>“They’re probably very advanced.” Hypothesized Tom “I mean, they can go wherever they want with those rings! How is that even possible?”</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know,” she replied “But I wonder if they know that we exist, or like us, think they're the only ones. If they did, would they have contacted us? I mean they're probably not even the only other aliens out there.” She concluded, thinking back to the mushroom planet.</p>
<p><br/>Tom shrugged “ guess we’ll just have to ask Sonic, but I’m not sure he’ll want to talk about it.”</p>
<p><br/>She sighed “Yeah, I was also thinking that.” Then got up, “we should probably go to sleep too.”</p>
<p>Tom nodded in agreement, getting up to follow her into the bedroom, giving the window one last glance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason I wrote that Crazy Carl thought Sonic ate batteries was because of that one deleted scene in the bar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic stumbled into the kitchen yawning, eyes half closed, and looked around. Tom laughed at this, “You want some cereal bud?”.</p><p>Sonic looked at him, not comprehending what he just said, “Huh?...Oh yeah breakfast!” This got him excited.</p><p>Tom chuckled at Sonic being fully alert whenever food was mentioned. The little guy could eat a lot for his size, and he meant a lot. Almost more than him. He was a little taken aback the first time but now he had gotten used to it.</p><p>Just as he was starting to pour in the milk for the bowl of cereal he was making, Maddie walked in and raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure that’s a healthy breakfast?”</p><p>“Aww c'mon Mads, let him have a little sugar every once in a while. You don’t even know if it’s bad for him.” pleaded Tom, handing Sonic the bowl with a spoon, who immediately started scarfing it down before Maddie could object.</p><p>Maddie just looked at both of them before shaking her head, “Whatever you say.”. She looked Tom in the eye, “But remember, I'm the vet here. I know what's best.”.</p><p>Sonic looked up grinning, cereal already half eaten “He’s right ya know. You don’t know if sugar is bad for me!”</p><p>She reasoned “Is that so? What about a couple weeks ago when you ate too many chocolate bars.”</p><p>Sonic’s smile was immediately replaced with a surrendering expression; ears tilted back. He remembered that terrible stomach ache followed by getting sick.</p><p>Tom chuckled. The first couple of days that Sonic stayed in their house, they didn’t know what to feed him. They obviously didn’t want Sonic to have some sort of allergic reaction to food from earth. They took it slow, no matter how much Sonic insisted that he would be fine.</p><p>They started by giving him small amounts of easily digestible foods such as bananas and applesauce. After a week though, they realised that he could eat basically anything that was food. Including dog food, which they discovered after Sonic tried eating from Ozzy’s bowl.</p><p>He thought back to that moment and suppressed a laugh. Sonic being the curious kid he was, wondered why Ozzy liked his food so much. One day, he decided to find out for himself. Tom walked in to see him putting a fistfull of it in his mouth before immediately spitting it out and gagging. His argument was that it looked like cereal. Honestly, They couldn’t blame him. It DID kinda look like cereal.</p><p>He looked back at Sonic who was already done eating, “ You sure do like cereal, don’t ya?”</p><p>Sonic’s grin returned, “I do! Especially Lucky Charms! But you know what i like more? Chilli dogs! Can we have some for dinner?” he pleaded.</p><p>Maddie sighed, “Sonic, we had them yesterday. Don’t you want to try something new?”</p><p>He watched as Sonic’s face morphed into a frown.</p><p>“Hey!” He started, trying to lighten the mood, “Why don’t you tell us about the food from Mobius?”</p><p>Sonic flinched at the name and Maddie gave him a look, wondering where he was going with this.</p><p>Sonic thought for a moment before hesitantly giving his answer, “Well, I didn’t really eat anything fancy but there were these really good fruits. They looked kinda like a cross between a watermelon and a pear but yellow and this big.” he demonstrated their size with his hands before continuing. “They were really sweet and tasted almost like honey and cinnamon, but were also a little bitter. I would always pick them from trees and eat them.” he concluded, looking down.</p><p>Maddie resounded, “They sound amazing! I’m jealous that you got to try them.”</p><p>Sonic cocked his head, “really?”</p><p>“You bet!” grinned Maddie.</p><p>“They do sound pretty good.” agreed Tom. He smiled. They were finally getting Sonic to open up. He glanced at the clock and realised that if he didn’t hurry, he was going to be late for work. He sighed, “Well I gotta go to work.” and stood up, heading towards the door.</p><p>Sonic called out to him, “Bye Donut Lord! Make sure to bring some donuts home!”</p><p>Tom chuckled at the look Maddie gave Sonic, “Don’t worry I will!”</p><p>Maddie glared at Tom before smiling and wishing him goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A checkered ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom looked at the drawing he was holding, “is that me eating a donut?”</p><p>Sonic looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole. He smiled awkwardly, “yeah… It sucks but that’s because I made it a few years ago and you probably hate-”. His rambling was interrupted by a hug.</p><p>“Sonic I love it!”</p><p>Sonic sunk into Toms arms and gave him a mischievous grin, “You said the same thing about the neighbors cookies, which may I add, were burnt.”</p><p>Tom reached for another drawing in the folder. They put off fully organising Sonic’s room for way too long and decided that they finally should do it when Tom took a day off. While doing this, Sonic found a folder of drawings he did when he was younger and they decided to take a look with the promise of Tom showing Sonic some of the art he did in Preschool.</p><p>Sonic stiffened when he saw the next drawing, his face hiding Panic.Tom looked between him and the drawing knowing instantly that his reaction wasn’t from the usual embarrassment. It was what he assumed was Sonic standing on brown checkered ground with bright green grass against a blue sky. He didn’t see anything odd about it other than the checkered ground and blue hedgehog plumped right in the middle of it. Other than that, it looked like a normal drawing a kid would draw. He cautioned, “Hey buddy, you okay.”</p><p>Sonic gulped, fidgeting with his gloves nervously, “yeah haha… that one sure is bad… anyways, what about the next one?”. He reached for another one and this time it was a picture of Crazy Carl and one of his traps.</p><p>Tom gave him a skeptical look before putting the drawing down and rolling with it. They went through a few more pictures. Some of them included Maddie, him, Crazy carl, and a few other town members. It wasn’t long before they found a picture of what Tom thought was an owl. “Hey this one looks pretty good!”.</p><p>He turned around when he got no reply and to his horror, he saw Sonic sparkling with tiny bits of electricity around his blue fur. He looked on the verge of tears, his face full of pure shock and terror. He was breathing quick panicked breaths. “Hey Sonic?” He looked up at him in complete alarm. Tom tried reaching out for him but before he could get to him, he was down the stairs and out the door.</p><p>Tom anxiously ran down the stairs only to find an open backdoor and tracks leading into the woods. “Crap” he thought to himself, reaching for his phone to call Maddie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>